fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Pirates!
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Ninja vs. Samurai | nextseason = }} is the third season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. Production Applications for the season were posted on August 8, 2018, along with a teaser video. They closed on August 17 and the game began August 19. Planning for the season begin during the end of . The three returnees were contacted and secured prior to applications. Twists/Changes *'Captains': Players were informed that each pre-merge Tribe will have a Captain at all times. The Captain will be often called upon to make decisions for the tribe while occasionally having special roles or receiving bonuses during challenges. In compensation, captains may only be voted out in a unanimous vote. If a vote against the captain is not unanimous, those votes are negated as if the Captain had played an Idol. The Captain's Hat can be passed at any time, but if it is passed it cannot be passed again until the following round. The Captain's Hat must be passed after two rounds have elapsed without being passed. *'Tortuga': Players who were voted out got a chance to stay in the game by winning challenges against other players who were voted out. Players who won would stay on the island, while players who lost would be eliminated. At predetermined points, the current victor on Tortuga would return to the game and compete to become the Sole Survivor. Castaways } | align="left" |Dillon 22, | | rowspan="5" | rowspan="9" | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Eliminated Day 4 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Cheetah 16, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 | 2nd Eliminated Day 6 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Top 18, | | 4th Voted Out Day 7 | 3rd Eliminated Day 10 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Zev 18, | | 6th Voted Out Day 10 | 4th Eliminated Day 11 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Squiish 16, | | 5th Voted Out Day 8 | 5th Eliminated Day 11 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Psy 16, | | | 7th Voted Out Day 16 | 6th Eliminated Day 18 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Potsie 17, | | | 8th Voted Out Day 16 | 7th Eliminated Day 22 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Microus 24, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Returnee Day 11 | rowspan="2" |10 |- | 9th Voted Out Day 20 | 8th Eliminated Day 24 |- | | align="left" |Pim 21, | | | rowspan='14' | 11th Voted Out Day 25 | On Tortuga | 8 |- | | align="left" |AJ 17, | | | | | 1 |- | | align="left" |Born 18, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Brent 17, | | | | | 5 |- | | align="left" |Changa 16, | | | | | 3 |- | | align="left" |Garrett 19, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Grand 19, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Lord 32, | | | | | 5 |- | | align="left" |Lucity 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Max 17, | | | | | 3 |- | | align="left" |Miles 20, | | | | | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Nintendo 20, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 10th Voted Out Day 21 | 2nd Returnee Day 24 | rowspan="2" |9 |- | | |- | | align="left" |Zenniker 18, | | | | | |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons